


How He Thought

by Fandomtastic



Series: Liam and Theo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But also, Car Sex, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, bad boy Theo, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: Their first time, like their first kiss, was exactly how Theo thought it would be.





	How He Thought

The first time they had sex, like their first kiss, was exactly how Theo thought it would be. It was hard and fast, a different form of fighting for them. Like their fights, it had been fueled by rage. Liam had mouthed off, like usual, with words as sharp and dangerous as his claws.

“I had that!” Liam growled, as Theo pulled him away from the scene, bodies on the floor.

“No you didn’t. You almost got shot!” Theo growled right back, unfazed, while he opened the door for Liam to get into the passenger seat of the truck so they could leave. 

“Why are you so controlling?” Liam challangened. 

“Why are you so stubborn?” Theo spat back. 

“You’re such a dick.”

“You’re such a dumbass.”

“Egotistical.”

“Violent.”

“Predatory.”

“Clueless.”

“Narcissist.”

Theo turned to face him and Liam raised his chin up stubbornly. He reached out, placing his hand on the back of Liam's neck to pull him closer.

“Narcissist, huh?” He whispered, lips brushing against his ear. 

“The absolute worst.” Liam replied, but Theo could hear the breathlessness in his voice that he was doing so well at covering.

“Really?” He slid his nose down the side of Liam’s face until he reached his neck, where he inhaled his scent. It was so powerful there, so strong, Theo’s senses became surrounded with _Liam _. He bit down electing a startled, pained moan from Liam, who’s head dropped to the side to allow further access. His tongue darted out to lick over where he bit and he savored the salty skin before sucking a bruise onto the delicate area, only for it to fade.__

__“You smell like a fucking whorehouse.” Theo breathed, leaving another sharp bite._ _

__“Fuck you.” Liam snarled without heat, his words ending in another moan._ _

__“If you insist.”_ _

__The air in the truck was thick with the scent of their arousal. Theo reached down and unclasped Liam’s jeans._ _

__“Wait, wait-” Liam interrupted, grabbing Theo’s hands. “I don’t have any protection.”_ _

__Theo figured now wouldn’t be the time to argue that they’re supernatural creatures and couldn’t catch STD’s, but he figured, more than anything, Liam needed reassurance._ _

__“I do. But...” He reached forward and popped open the dashboard where he had condoms and lube. Afterall, he used to live in this vehicle. “But we don’t have to do anything right now. Or ever.”_ _

__Liam took a second, just looking into his face, before letting out a breath of what sounded like relief. “Thank you.”_ _

__“Don’t thank me.” Theo snapped. “It’s called consent.” Monster or not, there was no excuse._ _

__Liam only smiled at that, a slow grin that took over his face, before he leaned forward and pulled Theo into a kiss._ _

__“Fuck me.” He panted, lips brushing against Theo’s while he spoke, before he crawled into the back of the truck. “Please.”_ _

__And Theo didn’t waste any time after that. A condom was rolled on with haste and he pulled out the lube and dribbled some on his fingers before following after Liam. He was already face down, ass in the air, and Theo took a second to just take in the sight. His own cock throbbed inside his jeans, a quick reminder to get rid of them, which he did._ _

__Theo leaned forward, finally, and spread Liam’s legs a bit further apart, before pressing a finger against his hole. When he slipped the first finger inside, Liam gasped and lurched forward._ _

__“Relax, relax, shh…” Theo coaxed, pressing a kiss against his back. “You’re doing so good, baby.” At the pet name, Liam’s face flushed more than it already was, and Theo being Theo, didn’t miss it._ _

__“You’re so responsive.” He praised, seeing that Liam’s cock had responded with a twitch to his voice earlier._ _

__“Feels good.” Liam answered when Theo pressed another finger in, continuing to stretch him._ _

__After another finger and a few more pumps, Theo took his cock in his hand and lined it up against Liam, thick and hard._ _

__“Are you sure?” Theo asked, softly, breaking his usual character. He had to be sure. As much as he hurt Liam, he didn’t want to actually hurt him._ _

__“Damn it, Theo, fuck me like you mean it.” Liam grunted, pushing his ass back. Who was Theo not to obey._ _

__He fucked into him, hard and fast. Liam’s eyes flew open and he let out a rather loud, wanton groan. He felt so impossibly good. He wanted to feel this all the time, surrounded by the smell, sound, and feel of Liam. Theo rolled his hips against Liam, watching as he quivered beneath him._ _

__“Harder.” Liam gasped, finding his words again._ _

__Theo leaned forward, placing his dull human teeth against Liam's shoulder blade. He knew it had to hurt. Liam responded with a grunt. He reached down and grasped Liam’s cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the leaking head before giving it a harsh tug._ _

__The only sound in the truck was skin against skin as Theo fucked into him harder and sharper with every thrust. He groaned Liam’s name._ _

__“You look so beautiful like this.” He gasped, licking the sweat from Liam’s neck. “You should see yourself.”_ _

__Liam panted, his eyes rolling back as he felt the orgasm bubbling up with Theo’s every word. He shook underneath him. Theo moved from Liam’s, now limp, dick to wrap around his stomach and help support him up as he continued to trust._ _

__“Let go.” Liam began, words shakey from just coming. “Come in me.”_ _

__That was all Theo needed to finally let go, emptying inside of him, with a low grunt. Liam turned as soon as he finished and latched onto his lips, trying to take control. Theo’s hands tangled into his hair, pushing back deeper, refusing to back down._ _

__Eventually, they both pulled away to draw in harsh breaths._ _

__“What are we?” Liam was the one to break the silence. His fingers traced up and down Theo’s arm but he didn’t look up to meet his eyes._ _

__“Whatever you want to be.” He replied easily, casually even, reaching over to get Liam’s pants for him, so he missed when Liam’s head jerked up in shock._ _

__“Okay. So…” He had been pleased, but now he hesitated again. “We’re not seeing other people?”_ _

__Theo’s gaze snapped to him in an instant. “We better not be.” He growled._ _

__Liam smiled, sliding his fingers in between Theo’s._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i write for feedback thnx also idk what this series is


End file.
